


T'hy'la

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "There was a Vulcan word you used recently that the computer did not recognize, I would like to add it to the Universal Translator"
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: fandomtrees





	T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



"There was a Vulcan word you used recently that the computer did not recognize, I would like to add it to the Universal Translator" Uhura said, as they walked together towards recreation room 6. 

"Of course, which word specifically."

"T'hy'la." Spock paused for a moment.

"That might be difficult, the word T'hy'la can mean different things, depending on the context in which it is used."

"Such as?"

"It can mean brother, friend, or lover."

"But, Mr Spock, you called me T'hy'la the other night."

"Did I?"

"You did. Well, I know you weren't calling me brother, so in what context were you using it with me?"

"Well ..." Spock hesitated. A voice came over the intercom.

"Commander Spock report to Captain Kirk immediately "

"If you'll excuse me, I'm needed on the bridge." As Spock walked away, Uhura whispered to herself

"This conversation is not over, not by a long shot."


End file.
